This invention relates to a tractor cabin and more particularly to an improvement in an integrated type tractor cabin having a framework and a floor sheet attached to the framework.
A known tractor cabin of the type noted above which houses a driver's section comprises a framework including a pair of right and left front struts, a pair of right and left rear struts, a pair of right and left intermediate struts disposed between the front and rear struts, and a top frame interconnecting upper ends of the front, rear and intermediate struts, and a floor sheet attached to lower ends of the framework.
This integrated type tractor cabin has the advantage that for assembly the cabin may simply be lifted by a crane and placed on a tractor. Such a tractor cabin has a further advantage that its appearance is almost comparable with that of an ordinary passenger car and helps toward the diffusion of tractors.
Unlike an ordinary passager car a tractor is a power vehicle or working vehicle that engages in work at a working site. Therefore, the tractor must provide the driver with a good field of vision and must be rigidly built in order to protect the driver in case the tractor should turn over. Especially the tractor must provide the seated operator with a good forward view and in particular a good view in both right and left lower forward directions.
In the prior art, however, this type of tractor has a cabin front including connecting members extending transversely at a vertically intermediate position by way of emphasis on structural strength. These connecting members are obstructive to the driver's field of vision in the right and left lower forward directions.
Furthermore, it is common practice to arrange a steering wheel, pedals and other elements in the cabin without any consideration to the driver's view and structural strength.